White Tiger Love Story
by Tsukiyomi Kaligawa
Summary: The prodigal Daughter/Sister Yuki of the tendo family returns who knows what's bound to happen


Name: Yuki Tendo

Age: 20 but looks 16

Height: 5'0

Weight: 107 lbs.

Looks: Knee length raven colored hair violet colored eyes golden sun kissed skin long thick eyelashes that frame her lovely almond shaped eyes that are slightly tilted up prefers to ware kimonos her favorite is a dusky rose colored kimono and a darkish sky blue obi

Personality: sweet caring and shy prefers solitude to large crowds can usually be found reading in a tree tends to be loyal toward her friends loves cute things flowers chocolate and anything sweet

Bio: decide to travel around china for fun after she graduated from high school also to get away from her younger sisters and her dad she need the solitude of traveling so she could reflect on her life and how she would like to spend the rest of it

Family: Sisters Kasumi Nabiki and Akane Tendo and Father Soun Tendo

Love interest: Dr. Tofu Ono

A Ranma ½ Fan Fiction

Chapter one

An Unfortunate Accident

Yuki Tendo was traveling in China, when she came across an place full of pools of water as she was walking by her geta strap broke and she fell in to a pool of water it was freezing cold when she came up She realized that she was smaller She looked at her hand and saw little white and black striped paws with claws. She realized that she was a little white tiger cub.

Oh no I thought this is a cursed spring. What am I going to do? Well first things first I have to get me and my clothing out of here. Then dry off.

I dragged myself and my clothing out of the spring. I then walked away from my clothing and shook off. I than sat a while in the sun to finish drying. I was lucky it was a hot day or else I would probably end up getting sick. I found out that the only thing that I had left on my body was my necklace that was given to me for my birthday by my beloved Dr. Tofu. I never took it off.

When I was almost dry I checked my kimono and found out that it was almost dry as well. I used my paws and teeth to arrange the kimono so it could finish drying. After the kimono was dry I used the afternoon light that was left to fold the kimono. After I folded it I then knocked over my bag and stuffed my socks, kimono and geta to in the bag. I then closed the bag up. I debated whether to drag the bag to the nearest town or wait for help. I decided it would be better to drag my bag to the nearest town.

I grabbed one of the straps of my bag and positioned it. I then got underneath the strap and put my mouth around it and walked forward.

It's so heavy. I thought but I can do this. It might take me until after night fall to reach the nearest town but I can do it.

I continued to walk and walk. Every few minutes I had to stop and rest. Every time I picked the bag back up it seemed even heavier than the last time I picked it up. When I finally reached the nearest town it was a little after sun set. As I was walking in town I came across an inn that had a hot spring. I dragged my bag inside the inn but couldn't go any farther. I was so exhausted. I crawled on top of my bag to rest and somehow fell asleep not to long after I got comfortable on it. When I woke up I was being carried by a strange man. I noticed that the man also had my bag. I started to squirm in his grasp. I was afraid of where I was being taken and who this stranger was and whether or not he was going to hurt or sell me.

Oh you're awake are you let's see if we can't find your master. You must have one to be wearing that pretty little necklace you have on. He is probably missing you. I am taking this bag to the front desk and then I am taking you to the hot springs where everyone is at the moment.

True to his word he took her bag to the desk and her to the springs but no one had seen her before. The man decided to keep me until my master came. He sat me down on the edge of the hot spring. The spring was full of men. I was kind of embarrassed and shy. She was beginning to despair that she would be stuck a tiger cub all my life.

Oh well I thought. I mean being small can't be all that bad. I guess I will just have to deal with it. I think I will have some fun and play around on the rocks and stuff

I decided to leap from rock to rock and run around the edge of the hot spring. All the men laughed at my antics. They thought I was so cute. They decide that my master was probably in town some ware most likely at a bar or a restaurant. As I was running I hit a particularly slippery spot and fell in to the spring. As I popped up I noticed eyes on me I looked down and saw that I was a human again I was happy. That was until I realized that I was naked. I screamed and covered myself. I ducked under that water again head outside the water. Just then the man that carried me here walked over.

So you were a woman not a white tiger cub. How did you become one in the first place? And was that bag you were carting yours.

I told him my story and that the bag was indeed min and that I had dragged the bag all the way here on my own. He yelled at one of his friends to get my bag from the front desk and a towel for me.

He then asked why you are traveling alone in China. It's dangerous for a girl or woman to travel alone. Look what happened to you. That fall could probably have been prevented.

Well the reason I am traveling is my own and I don't like companions. I prefer to be alone, besides I will be going back to Japan soon anyway. I have been away from home for too long.

Just then his friend arrived with a towel and my bag.

I want all of you around me to turn around so I can get out I won't if I see even one eye on me.

Yes my lady. They replied while turning around and had their backs to me. I stood up and put the towel around my body I then said you may all turn around now.

They all turned around and looked at me.

Ok I am going now to see if there is a room available to me sayonara and oyasuminasi

With that I left the hot springs and went to the front desk. The man there said that there was only one room left. I told him I would take it. I went to my room and finished drying off. I put on a clean kimono and socks and looked at my geta. It was easy to repair she fixed the strap and the when to bed.

My what an eventful and exhausting day I thought hopefully tomorrow will be better. With that thought I closed my eyes and was asleep not long after.

When she awoke the next morning it was raining I decided to stay in my room the entire day. She took her meals in her room. To pass the time I practiced my calligraphy and musical instruments. I mainly played my flute and samisen. When I played my samisen she sang.

When the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky she decided to go to sleep. In the morning the rain had stopped and I decided to leave. I went to the front desk and paid my bill then left in the early morning sun shine after I had my breakfast.

( This is my First Story I have published on here let me know what you think feedback is appreciated Ty)


End file.
